Jane Penderwick
'Jane Letitia Penderwick '''is eleven years old by the third book. She is the third oldest of the Penderwick siblings and has a strong passion for writing and reading, hoping to someday become a famous author. Most of her books include the heroine "Sabrina Starr." Jane plays soccer very well, and it is said in the first book that the middle school coach comes watch her play at soccer games and that soccer is the only thing in which she truly outshines Skye. . Reserved for soccer games is the loudmouthed Mick Heart, another character of Jane‘s imagination. Early life In the prologue of ''The Penderwicks on Gardam Street, Jane is shown to be 6 when her mother dies of cancer. The last summer her mother was alive, she collected shells on Cape Cod, which are now in her Enchanted Rock. Jane is involved in the "asparagus incident," when her mother shoved an asparagus up her nose to keep Skye from screaming. Aunt Claire, who told Skye this story in the 3rd book, recalls that Jane made Skye start screaming. The Penderwicks Jane first appears reminiscing with her sisters about Arundel in the future. She then appears in the family car, bored along with her younger and older sisters. She participates in "I Went to the Zoo and I Saw," but stops when Skye and Batty begin to argue about the spelling of "kangaroo." When the family arrives at Arundel, Jane sees a face in a window and this gives her inspiration for her new Sabrina Starr book, "Sabrina Starr Rescues a Boy." Later, she apologizes to Jeffrey Tifton (the boy at the window) for Skye when Skye accidentally offends him. Jane was the first of the Penderwicks to become Jeffrey's friend. More Coming Soon The Penderwicks on Gardam Street Jane first appears as a 6 year old in the prologue of the book. Then she is shown coming home from school with Skye Penderwick. Jane fails in her English class, making a Sabrina Starr story instead of an essay about great women in Massachusetts, which results in a C given by her teacher, Miss Bunda. She later switches homework with Skye, writing a play for her in exchange for a science essay, which was surprisingly picked for the 6th grade school play. She also coached Skye, who was picked for the lead role. Jane steals the lead from Skye, fainted while putting make up in the bathroom. The Penderwicks at Point Mouette Coming soon The Penderwicks in Spring Jane is first seen in the fourth book reading in the Penderwicks' old, battered car. She throws open the door when Lydia comes and gives her kisses, even when Batty reprimands her about not encouraging Lydia's princess dreams. Jane says that the car is making odd noises and drives it back and forth, hoping it is just her imagination. It turns out it's not, and Jane "kills the car." She does not actually "kill the car," the car is very old and is almost dead. Jane drives it up the Penderwicks driveway until it finally dies. The Penderwicks At Last Jane is not writing a Sabrina Starr book, but a novel about a time traveling female detective called Philippa de Nel and an art forger, including a side romance with the artist Pieter de Hooch. Furthermore, Batty's ex-boyfriend, the artist Wesley, predicts, when he's leaving, that Jane will probably write 5 books in that series. Personality A dreamy and artistic 10-year-old who works to be a famous and respected author, Jane has already began writing a series of short books, following a heroine Sabrina Starr as she rescues various animals, and later people. Jane often confuses life with fantasy, getting lost in her fanciful imagination (something that frustrates Skye to no end). In addition to Sabrina Starr, Jane possesses an alter ego, Mick Hart, a rough-mouthed British character who keeps her from crying during soccer games. Although, in the second book she is forced to give him up after a diasterous soccer game. She and Skye are the closest of the four sisters, although they often rub each other the wrong way because of their vastly different personalities (exemplified by their room at home, in which Skye's half is kept tidy and white while Jane's is painted lavender and perpetually cluttered). Her writing style often incorporates items from past literature and legends, and she supposedly hates revising, choosing instead to maintain her original ideas. Her writing process is followed throughout the series, as she completes a Sabrina Starr book in each Penderwicks novel; she also writes a play, "Sisters and Sacrifice," which, though written while switching homework assignments with Skye, is chosen as the sixth-grade play. . She is completely dedicated to writing, saying that she will perhaps never marry, unless she'll find a man who likes to cook and clean. In the fifth book, Jane is not writing a Sabrina Starr book, but a novel about a time traveling female detective called Philippa de Nel and an art forger, including a side romance with the artist Pieter de Hooch. Furthermore, Batty's ex-boyfriend, the artist Wesley, predicts, when he's leaving, that Jane will probably write 5 books in a series. Appearance Jane, similar to Rosalind and Batty, has curly dark hair and dark eyes. In the third book, she attempts to cut off pieces of her own hair. She ends up getting a short hair cut, along with Skye and Batty. Relationships Family Skye Penderwick- Jane and Skye get along well, often playing soccer together and other activities. In a soccer game, Skye shows she cares for Jane when Melissa's team (the opposition) constantly trips and hits Jane, as Skye gets extremely mad when this happens. Jane and Skye play two-on-one slaughter with Jeffrey, and skilfully pass the ball to each other. Jane and Skye share a room, but with separate sides, with Skye's side being clean and tidy and Jane's messy and cluttered. Jane 'sacrifices' her chance to see Jeffrey in Boston, and let's Skye go instead of her, though later she regrets the decision. Rosalind Penderwick- Jane and Rosalind usually get along well. Rosalind cares for Jane greatly as well, and often chides her for getting into trouble. Batty Penderwick- Jane and Batty don't interact as much, but Jane sometimes tells Batty stories, mainly about Sabrina Starr, or other stories Jane makes up. They sometimes also play games together, like circus acrobats. Friends Jeffrey Tifton- Jane and Jeffrey are good friends. The two of them, along with Skye, usually play soccer (two-on-one slaughter, mostly) and fire wooden arrows at a target shaped like Dexter (Jeffrey's stepdad). Jane cares for Jeffrey greatly, but "sacrificed" her chance to see him in Boston so Skye could go instead. Love Interest Domonic Orne- In the book,"The Penderwicks at Point Mouette," Jane meets a boy by the name of Dominic Orne, whose grandparents own a hotel in Point Mouette and who has a sister, Mercedes. He has two older brothers, presumably past or in college because they both have jobs. Jane first meets him on the way back from Moose Market at the time she thinks of him as a foreign prince or movie star. He has lots of hair, wears sunglasses, and usually rides a skateboard. Later, he kisses Jane. In the story, he goes on to, rather unknowingly, break Jane's heart by responding to her poem "Ode to a Kiss" that "It didn't mean anything." It is later discovered by Skye that the kiss was actually a dare from one of Dominic's brothers. It is implied that Jane forgives him later on. In the fourth book it is mentioned that she had fallen for a boy who rode motorcycles and was part of a "gang" . Her sisters disapproved of her romantic choices, but then later resolved not to be judgmental about and not to interfere with each other's love life. Trivia *Jane is the creator of a heroine in her books, named Sabrina Starr. *Jane is known to be messy, with all her papers and belongings dirtying Skye's part of the room. *It was implied that her favorite color was lavender. *Jane loves to fantasize about folk lore, gods, goddesses, and supernatural creatures. *Her favorite book is "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe". *She has a book-crush on Peter Pevensie from the Narnia series. *Jane has never tried to take music lessons, for since Rosalind and Skye were terrible, she assumed it would be the same for her. *Jane has been portrayed as a good actor. *She is just the tiniest bit superstitious. * Jane has an Enchanted Rock where she keeps her treasures, like the pen she wrote the first Sabrina Starr book with and a doll named Anjulee who Skye took the head off of. * Her favorite author is Eva Ibbotson. Category:Biography